


I Like It When You Cry

by BatchSan



Series: It's Not a Surprise [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Jade pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten as she tried to remember why she had remained friends with Cat all these years.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I picture the girls post-high school here, around eighteen or nineteen years old. I think they would have something of a more established relationship after high school for some reason.

Cat exited the bathroom with light blue shorts that left almost nothing for the imagination, a black long sleeved shirt with cat paws going up the back as if a cat had been walking there, and a big cheesy Cat grin. Jade was literally tempted to barf.

"So where am I going to sleep at?" Cat asked.

"Why do you always ask that question when the answer is always the same?"

A pause. "Because I can't remember?"

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten as she tried to remember why she had remained friends with Cat all these years. The ditsy teen kneeled on the bed and pretended she was a cat as she crawled up to the goth. Licking Jade's lips lightly, Cat kissed the goth, her mouth warm and tasting like minty toothpaste. As she pulled away, she bit down on Jade's bottom lip and tugged it lightly before releasing her and sitting back on her heels with a cheery smile.

Oh, that was why she kept her around.

Honestly, the goth was a bit breathless as she licked her lips, tasting Cat there still and wanting more. She lunged at the other girl, making her squeak cutely, and pinned her against the bed. Lips crushed against lips. Jade was not soft and sweet like her friend. She was demanding and rough, wanting blood and bruises, so why she loved doing this with Cat was sometimes a bit beyond her. Cat didn't fight the rougher actions of the goth, knowing that she always made her feel good after she hurt her. Kneeling over the redhead, Jade tugged off her black tank top and tossed it on the floor before leaning down and tugging Cat's shirt off, earning her a small pout.

"What if I get cold?" Cat asked.

"That's what the blanket is for, when we're done," Jade replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh."

Quieting any further Cat comments with her lips, Jade reached down between her own thighs and felt herself through her black panties. She was moist but not all the way aroused and she growled into the kiss, purposely biting Cat's lip hard to make her cry. Pulling away, she watched the redhead's eyes tear up and tried to ignore the small pang of guilt that ran through her. Pinning Cat's wrists above her head, Jade took a breath and prepared for the next part of this ritual.

"Don't be such a baby crier. It was a little bite," Jade complained.

"But it really hurt," Cat whimpered.

"It didn't, you're just a crybaby."

"I-I am not." Cat's lip trembled and tears rolled down the sides of her face. That was what Jade was looking for. Rearranging Cat's wrists so she was holding them down with one hand, the goth reached between her thighs and felt herself again -- definitely aroused.

"You're crying so clearly, you're a crybaby."

"You're so mean!"

Cat cried harder and Jade inhaled sharply as her hand slid under her panties and she began fingering herself. She almost hated that she loved this so much, but something about making Cat cry was so delicious. There was so much power Jade had in the moment as she watched the squirming girl cry and sniffle. Her hand moved faster between her thighs as she licked her lips. When the whimpering became too much to listen to, Jade pressed her lips surprising gentle against the redhead's, swallowing her cries. Sometimes she wondered if Cat enjoyed this as much as she did. Playing the victim, submissive to her dominating partner until Jade was gentle with her to soothe her and lull back to a sense of calm. It seemed like the perfect winning situation for both of them.

As Cat calmed down, Jade felt her orgasm coming and she pulled away, releasing the redhead and leaning back so the redhead could watch her come. Wiping at her eyes, Cat did watch, fascinated as always when she saw the goth in such a vulnerable moment. From the heave of Jade's breasts to the amazing frame of the goth's body that was always hid behind dark clothing and all the way to the way the muscles in Jade's arm flexed as her hand moved unseen beneath her panties, Cat loved to watch it all. When Jade gasped, her orgasm reached and everything crashing down on her, the look she gave Cat in that single moment -- genuinely surprised and relieved and gorgeous beyond words -- made the redhead smile in amazement.

Plus, Jade was always gentler with Cat after she came the first time.

Sometime later, both girls were lying side by side, with Cat nuzzled against Jade's shoulder and the goth staring at the ceiling with a content smile on her face. Looking up drowsily, Cat mewed softly and kissed the brunette's jawline. Then she layed her head back down and fell asleep as Jade secretly admitted to how much she loved these moments. Placing her hand over the redhead's hand that was resting against her stomach, Jade closed her eyes and joined the redhead in sleep.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
